


Life After

by NebulasPrime



Series: Request for a Nebula [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Notes:A request story for BraveVesperia01. The original character (Josh Maxwell) belongs to that user. So, I do not own the cute male character. Hope you like Brave! I do not own any of the Dragon Ball characters. Mind the tags everyone. Not responsible if you do not because I have no regrets of the smut scene. No regret at all. Well, enjoy the story. Leave a kudo and comment.
Relationships: Android 18/Josh Maxwell | Original Character
Series: Request for a Nebula [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367017
Kudos: 4





	Life After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> **Notes:** A request story for BraveVesperia01. The original character (Josh Maxwell) belongs to that user. So, I do not own the cute male character. Hope you like Brave! I do not own any of the Dragon Ball characters. Mind the tags everyone. Not responsible if you do not because I have no regrets of the smut scene. No regret at all. Well, enjoy the story. Leave a kudo and comment.

Android 18 sighed as sat outside at a café in West City. A book opened in her hand and a small coffee sitting on the glass top iron wrought table. She was patiently waiting for someone to join her here and they were late. She sighed as book was placed down next to the coffee. A hope of the fantasy written within would distract her from the memories of the past. One that happened a couple years ago that brought about the changes of her life and body. The blasted Cell games and that wicked man they had killed who caused it all. 18 did not regret when he died. He deserved such a fate after what he done to her and her brother bodies. Making them amalgamation of both human and biological machinery. There was one additional thing 17 did not know about until after the bombs had been removed. Just by accident to. If he did not walk on her in the bathroom, without knocking, then he would not have known that perverted old man had changed her body into one of both female and male. Saw how big she was when it flopped around when she turned to yell and throw a bottle at him. Causing him to run out as he slammed the door behind him. Things had been awkward for a while after.

Truth of the matter, they did not know why that man had changed her body into that nor did they want to know what for. Even though she had inkling as to what he wanted her to do. A thought that made 18 shudders. Lucky enough, her train of thought was broken when she spots her friend coming over to her finally. She smiled as she saw the large smile on her male friend face. He was one of the few to, besides those involved with that mess, that knew of her past but also know the current state of her body. Never shaming her for the new function that she could not control at all. He was truly a kind and caring soul amongst the many who would have hated her for being different. Might have helped he was in a similar situation she was in. Being born that way instead of forcibly made like that. Which was proven with the earth defenders after Krillan had changed her life around. Getting rid of the bomb held within her and her brother. She did not miss the fact he had crush on her. Something that quickly dwindled away as they got to know each other in the last few months. Being easier to be friends with one another than lovers. He would even visit often as he could when he wanted a break from training. 18 could tell a little of his crush still lingered in the short man but it would not work between them. She could already tell. She focused her thoughts back on her friend when he spoke, “Hey, Lazuli, how you been?”

“Alright so far, you,” she responded as she watches him sit down in the empty chair right across from her. Dumping his messenger bag onto the ground by one of the legs of the table. The simple question seemed to set him off on a tangent of his work and the recent drama pertaining in it. She was not much of a gossip, but it was a way they drew closer. Though she did laugh at the absurdity of some of the scenarios. A few to outlandish to really have existed in a workplace, but she had the feeling he did this make her feel included and fill her day with some amusement. Maybe a spark of something else. One she was not familiar with and did not dwell on. Easily forgotten in the memories of the day.

**-LA-**

Been a few years now since Lazuli and Lapis freedom. During that time, Lapis had left the city for the opportunity to live in obscurity away from the city and the potential of seeing the Z Fighters. Becoming a Forest Ranger in a National Park. She does not remember which one, nor she cared at the time, for she felt a bit betrayed he would leave her alone but understood why. Eventually. The bright spot in her life is that Josh came to visit her nearly every day to relieve the loneliness she felt. Did not help the crush she felt for him never subsided in those years. It seems to have grown into true love. Which reminded her again of her loneliness. Lazuli could only guess part of that emptiness was because she just did not know what to do with herself. She had the feeling if she had stuck by Krillan then marriage would be around the corner. Or at least already past it with a child on the way. Something she had no desire to have with Krillan. The truth of the matter is that soon changed some time after her brother left.

It was sitting at the coffee shop she frequents that an idea struck her. Starting her own café after hearing some of the usual’s and other people complaints that were various about the place. She had her own as well at the time but stayed since it was one of the few decent coffee shops in city. Which was not saying much since there was many a time, she bought disgusting items from the place. Although that changed about a couple of years ago. Having opened a café with the help of Josh and Bulma. Bulma providing the money to sponsor the business. As for Josh… He joined as when she asked for his help. Knowing he just got fired from his job at the tv station after cussing out his boss for some reason. Was told enough that the reason behind it had caused the typical kind and gentle Josh to snap at the man. Something Lazuli wished she could have seen the entire thing played out. Not that she minded anymore as he was with her now. Both working in their thriving shop as customers of old and new came to them. Though it did make it harder, yet rather enjoyable, to work side by side with her crush. Falling deeper and deeper in love with while she did nothing to change things to be something more. Content of keeping things as the way it was despite life clearly saying yes to make it such more. It might be what lead them to the situation they were in now. Alone in the café after all the other workers had left for the night. Her and Josh trying to get the last of the treats ready and done for the next day.

“Josh, make sure you don’t set that speed to high or else…,” the warning came too late as a scream came from behind her and the sound of metal scrapping metal came after. Turning to see Josh standing in front of one of the tabletop mixers used for small orders people called in for. He, and the mixer, was covered in flour, chocolate chips and batter with him looking at the machine with a frustrated expression. She giggled when she walked over to him. Grabbing a towel along the way to wipe away some of the batter off his cheek. Cleaning it of the mess that coated it. She smiled as more and more disappeared before a hand the cloth stilled when she found herself face to face with him. Far to close than normally. Eyes becoming hooded as her head tilted and drew ever closer. Lazuli had no clue what she was doing but it did not stop her from inching closer. Lips soon pressed against each another.

Josh eyes widen upon being kissed. Surprised she would even do such a thing. Hands going to her shoulders to push her away to show her the shocked expression on his face. Also, they were filled with wonder and confusion. Why this was happening now? The sudden boldness from his friend who eyes were filled with something he always wanted to deny on some level. Not believing she could feel the same, but the bright blue eyes told him the truth. A truth that made him feel giddy for it meant it solved many problems he had developed during the years. One that Lazuli seemed to have developed as well.

His hands scraped at the thin shirt she wore until they wrinkled under the fingertips. Eyes narrowing until they became hooded as well. His wondering mind questioning of what he should do next. But the deafening silence of shop was his only answer. It seemed to make the ache between them grow. Wanting more than the brief kiss between them. Just making the urge to follow Lazuli lead grow. Which he does when he pulls her back down into another kiss. It became more heated when he started to grind into her. His smaller cloth dick rubbing into her crotch as it started to grow hard. Lazuli own cock was still sheath in between her tight folds but she could feel it move and shift. Growing harder as her vagina squeezed around the large appendage. Making her break the kiss to moan loudly from the amount of pleasure she was getting. Lodging itself at the very opening with balls not too far behind it. Muscles twitching around it as the tip was the only protruding out of the slick entrance. It just would not come out the rest of the way. The instant feeling of pleasure is being fueled by Josh rutting as well.

Her hands grabbed onto his hips to stop of him from moving. He looked her confused before seeing her contorted face of ecstasy. Then it clicked in his mind what it could be. His hands quickly went to her blue jeans pants to open it up and quickly pull it down with her underwear. Quickly kicking them off as Josh crotched down. Spotting the red bulbous head poking out. Josh licked his lips as fingers trailed from the edge to the opening. Grazing the slit before it slowly wiggled its way between the walls and cock. Gasping when thick veins pulsed under the pad of the finger. Another soon joined the first that was followed by a third. Helping the cock to come out and make him see why it was stuck in the first place. It was deliciously thick and long with a set of large balls that were heavy with cum already. Josh brown eyes rolled up to look at Lazuli and ask, “When was the last time you-.”

“An exceptionally long time Josh. An exceedingly long time,” Lazuli gasped out when she cut him off. A jolt of pleasure radiating through her body when gently gasp the sack as started to play with it. Followed by tentative licks on the cock as the hand kept it still. Coating the pulsing organ with a thin layer of saliva. Stopping his play when he grew tired of just tasting her. He wanted more than that. Josh went over to the empty metal table in the middle of the kitchen as he unbuttons his pants. Pushing them down with his underwear and kicking them off. Bending over to show off the small dick and the slick, puffy passage between his ass and balls. Twitching as clear liquid poured out while legs spread apart wider. Showing Lazuli what he had wanted out of this.

Lazuli licked her lips as she went behind him. She slipped a couple of fingers in between those lips. Working the wet hole as they went in and out. Fingers occasionally spreading apart to open it wider. Knowing Josh would be loosened up some before doing anything further. The warm walls squeezing her fingers as they cover them in a thick amount of slick. Josh making small whines from the ministration. Wanting more than those fingers spreading him wide. Pushing back on them as a hand slipped down to grab onto the small cock. Stroking in time with the thrusts. Moaning loudly until he could no longer take it. Vagina clamping down on the fingers as large amount slick gushed out and semen spurting out of the cock. Both staining the clean floor with the fluid. Back arching as a hand formed a fist on the table. Lazuli smirked at the sight of such ecstasy. Pulling them out to latch the slim waist.

Tip of her cock soon finding itself pressed against the puffy lips. Slowly easing in before bottoming out finally. Groaning at the feeling of being squeezed by those walls. Pulling out till the head of the cock was left in. Thrusting back in hard. Repeating the process again and again. Rocking back and forth to enjoy the pants, groans and whines coming from Josh. Both hands of the man grabbing the side of the metal table. Each thrust becoming more powerful than the last. With a final one was she able to flood the channel in white. Burying herself deep as the clamping muscles milked her cock. Drawing everything out like a hungry beast. She pulled out to release a small stream of cum as some coated the shaft and head. Another small spurt coming out to land on the puffy lips. He looked back at her with a sloppy smile that told her he was ready for another round. One she obliged in ever so readily. Lasting for most of the night before tiring out in the kitchen of the café.

**-LA-**

Josh sighed as he looked at the test the doctor had given yesterday before arriving back to the café to begin his shift for the day. Folding it into a square then pushing into a pocket. He did not know what to do now. It had been a couple of months since he had been claimed in the shop. As well, starting their relationship in a very unorthodox way. Not the both minded because they were happy now. Happy and blissful life that had the bonus of great sex. But now… The results he had in his hand had confirmed the thing he feared ever since he started to feel weird. Craving things, throwing up at odd times and irregular pains that could not be explained. Although the test explained everything. Now he was stuck with a child and with the fear of figuring out on how to tell Lazuli. A fear that left him blank on how to tell her about it. Yet, he was here in the café with the results stuck in pocket as waited for Lazuli to come and unlock the shop. Moving back and forth on the balls of his feet as nervousness and anxiety took hold. Jumping up in surprise when a hand was placed onto his arm. Settling down when eyes noticed worried blue eyes and blonde hair. He just gave a small smile to her before he noticed something wet was slipping down his face. The darkness of the morning kept the wetness hidden but she was able to see it. A hand to his cheek to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

“Baby, what is wrong,” Lazuli asked, worry and confusion lacing her voice. Hand moving away from his cheek to latch onto a hand. Him shaking his head no was the only answered she received. Sighing out of displeasure before letting go to open the door of the shop. Better off discussing this inside before they opened. The bell over the door jingled out in the dark room before flicking the light switch on. Tingling once again when it closed and locked. They headed to the off to the back office where they could seat in privacy and peace before the hectic day. Once in the office Lazuli made him sit down before she followed suit.

“Tell me, what is going on,” Lazuli demanded in a stern voice. There was no urge to dance around this at all. Something was wrong and she wanted to harm the bastard that dared hurt him. Josh hands fidgeted in his lap with lips pursing in anxiety and worry about how to say this kind of news. A hand being placed on his cheek to gently rub it brought him out of his thoughts. Eyes finding those of calming yet worried blue. It let Josh know there was ease and calmness in the world. That Lazuli was here and cared for him no matter what. So, with a heavy sigh did he confess what had him in such a state, “I’m Pregnant, Lazuli.”

Silence filled the room at the unexpected news. Lasting for several minutes that seemed to steal the world away for hours. Yet, here she was. Blue eyes widening in surprise as her mouth opened and closed several times. Not knowing what to do or say about the new information given to her. Josh looked at her with a sad, watery smile. Heart shattering piece by piece as the silence grew. Tears starting to prickle at the edges of his vision. Unable to handle the silent rejection. Instead it was exact opposite. Lazuli felt delight, happiness and shock from the news that came from this. Her mind cannot fathom or believe she was going to have a child. Having given up on it long ago after having her body changed in such a way. But now that chance was slapping her in the face with the grandest of ways. Giving her chance for a family. She shot off from her chair to kiss Josh. Surprising him in return from the action. Not expecting it from her. She released him from the kiss to show off the shit eating grin while she wiped away the tears with her fingers. Now he was puzzled on what was happening since he thought it was something she did not want.

“This is the third greatest day in my life. The first being my freedom and the second meeting you. You gave me the greatest gift Josh,” Lazuli gleefully says. Eyes and smile beaming with happiness of the news given to her.

“You want the baby,” he asked her. Still not completely believing her that she wanted the undeveloped thing within him. Her eyes widen again as a frown formed. She bent down and kissed him again then said, “Yes I want the baby.”

Then kissed him again and again. Breaking the kisses with words of encouragement and want. Making him desire and that the fear he felt was nothing but a dream that was for not. Kissing whenever she could throughout the day as they worked. Repeating the sentiments of wanting both him and the child. That nothing was going to change between them.

**-LA-**

**_-Years later-_ **

Both Lazuli and Josh mingled amongst the people that became friends throughout the years. All of them gathered at the Bulma place for this event. They watched a young Trunks and Goten run around the yard with their child as they walked. Their beautiful baby boy and miracle. He was currently chasing after them after they teased him for something. Lazuli looked at Josh with a smile. Seeing her husband glowing, smiling and happy with a hand on his protruding stomach. Filled with their second child. The reason for the gathering was to greet Goku for a day of fun. One single day. The only amount of time that was given to him. Nothing could go wrong for them on this day. Just a day of fun at the tournament and party afterwards before he must leave. Lazuli smile grew because she could not wait to shock him with the sight of her pregnant husband and child. She went back to him to give him a hug and kiss. Hand rubbing the swollen belly with pride. Much to the playful annoyance of Josh. Gaining a few whistles, giggles and ogling.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**   
>  [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)


End file.
